The Key to His Sobriety One Shot
by MsNicoleKatherine
Summary: Leif Garret is in rehab and Nicole is the love of his life and his baby's mama. Dr. Drew has Nicole come in to meet with him and Leif and Dr. Drew makes tjem see that Nicole is Leif's key to sobriety.


**I was watching celebrity rehab with Dr. Drew before I wrote this and its what fueled this one shot and the story that I'm gonna be writing. For the sake of my story I'm making Leif 30 because one, Its my story and I can and two he's actually 49 so making him younger makes it less creepy. Anyway enjoy.**

Nicole made her way to the building. She stopped before taking another step to calm herself. It's been weeks since she saw him and she wasn't sure if she was ready to see him yet. Nicole looked down at her growing stomach and rubbed it. She loved her baby and couldn't wait till the baby was born. She already had told him when she talked to him on the phone, but he never saw her with the baby bump yet.

Nicole made her way to the building. _Pasadena Recovery Center_ were the words on the side of the building. Nicole took a deep breath before walking into the building. "Can I help you?" the lady asked her. Nicole smiled and the lady recognized her. "Oh Nicole. I didn't notice you with the baby bump. Dr. Drew is waiting for you." The lady lead her to Dr. Drew's office. Nicole passed people and that's when she saw him. He looked saw her and watched her as she walked into Dr. Drew's office.

He couldn't believe it. Even with the baby bump his one true love looked beautiful. He saw her baby bump and smiled. He knew it was his and he was happy. "Why is Nicole here? Last time I checked she was doing great and making a lot of money." Jason asked. Leif chuckled.

"She's here for me." Everyone looked at him. He smiled. "I met her when she was performing at a restaurant I passed by. I asked her out on a date and now she's having my baby." He watched the door of Dr. Drew's office waiting for Nicole to come out. He missed her a lot, and he was grateful that Nicole stayed by his side even when he was at his worst. He was worried though. Last time he talked to her she told him that her mother had called her saying that she should just go home. She told him that she refuses to listen to her mom, but he knew that she was fighting herself inside.

"How have you been doing Nicole?" Dr. Drew asked her. Nicole smiled. "Alright. I'm taking it one day at a time." Dr. Drew nodded for her to go on. "I don't know. Its just hard especially with family telling me to just give up. Except for my sister. She's defending, but to a point though. I mean I don't want to give up on him. I know he can get better." Dr. Drew leaned on his desk. "Leif is doing good, but I think you need to confront him about the the memories you ahve with him. It'll help him" Nicole nodded in agreement. She knew he was right, Her and Leif had good memories together.

Leif walked in the door a few minutes later. Nicole looked at him and smiled and he kissed her. "Hey baby." Nicole smiled. "Hey." He looked at her growing stomach. "How's that baby?" Nicole took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Baby is doing good. Doctor said everything is all good." Leif smiled.

"Nicole. I know its hard, but just talk to him.." Nicole looked Leif straight in the eyes. "You know when we first started dating I felt like the happiest girl in the world. I remember we used to hang out before we started dating and I remember the one night we were in my basement laughing and my sister was over and was sleeping." Nicole laughed. "I guess we were a little too loud and she called me and at that time she knew how we felt about each other. She called me and said 'Would you two just sleep with each other already.' We both laughed really hard." Leif smiled.

"I do remember that and its when we first kissed too." Leif smiled and so did Nicole. "I miss those days Leif. I really do and each time you went out to get a fix I stayed up all night worried about you. I waited for a call telling me that you were dead." Nicole cried and Leif looked at her. "I couldn't and cant imagine my life without you. I don't want to raise this baby alone. I don't want to have to explain to our child why daddy isn't here, or why daddy did what he did." Leif wiped Nicole's tears. "I promise you baby I'm not going anywhere and I will be there for the baby." Nicole smiled.

Dr. Drew smiled "You two have a great relationship and this relationship will help with Leif's sobriety. Nicole you are the key to Leif sobriety."


End file.
